Hybride
by mmiryame
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Annaëlle, une fille pas comme les autres, qui a subit bien trop de chose et qui va apprendre à vivre dans un monde ou le sang coule à torrent mais où, paradoxalement, elle sera heureuse. Mais c'est aussi l'histoire des Originels qui vont peu à peu redevenir humain.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

L'année de mes seize ans, alors que j'étais en première année de lycée, un drame frappa notre famille.

Notre famille, est composé de mes parents, Arthur et Marie, ainsi que ma petite sœur Luna et enfin moi, Annaëlle. Nous formons la famille Aaron.

Ma petites sœur étais leucémique et, à c'est huit ans elle mourut. Cette tragédie nous mena au porte de l'enfer que nous allions traverser.

Ma petite sœur, mon ange, mon soleil... Sa mort me rendu _folle_. Je me suis mise à entendre des _voix_ !

Mais je n'en parlais pas. Mon corps parlait lui, des cernes mangeaient la moitié de mon visage dû au sommeil qui me fuyait et je maigrissais à vue d'elle. Je n'étais pas bien grosse, plutôt bien en forme, mais maintenant, j'étais plus près d'un corps d'anorexique !

Quand à mes parents... Ils ont fini par se séparer. J'ai décidé d'habiter chez mon père, avec qui j'ai toujours été proche et je verrais ma mère pendant les vacances. Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu jusqu'à sont suicide. Mon père se mis a boire quelque temps après.

L'assistante sociale est passé un jour. Elle m'a retiré de la garde de mon père. Je fus placé dans un foyer où je resterais deux années, et _ses voix_ ! J'avais beau mettre la musique à fond, me boucher les oreilles, mettre ma tête sous l'eau _je les entendais tous les temps_ ! Seul le sommeil m'en délivrais mais se sont les cauchemars qui m'accueillaient alors...

Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais je ne voulais plus vivre n'ont plus.

**Laissez une petite review svp ! J'aimerais savoir vos pensez sur mon début :)**

**Je tiens à signaler que cette histoire se passe sans prendre en compte la totalité des actions dans la séries, c'est-à-dire que des personnages censé être mort ne le seront pas ou pas à Mystic Falls y seront. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1 **

Un jour, deux ans plus tard, je quitta le foyer pour une famille qui m'hébergera jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans, où je serais alors livré à moi-même. Cette famille est payée pour faire ça, c'est pourquoi je ne leur porte aucune affection. Ils me donne un toit et de la nourriture, ça s'arrête là. Je travaille dans une petite entreprise à Monte-Réal. Il s'agit d'une entreprise où nous effectuons des déménagements en vélo.

J'ai toujours été du genre sportive, car avec l'épuisement que cela me donnait plus les gestes répétitifs m'occupais tous entières, et les voix ne devenais alors qu'un simple bruit de fond.

N'allais pas croire une seconde que je m'y suis habituer, dieux non ! Ces voix... Elles sont comme... Dépourvu de vie. Pas morte. Mais pas vivante n'ont plus. J'ai toujours tous fait pour ne pas les entendre sauf un jour où j'ai... j'ai écouter. Mais elles sont tellement nombreuses que je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elles disaient. Et le lendemain, la pire des migraine me tenait. Alors je n'ai plus jamais essayé.

Alain et Nina, mes... mes quoi d'ailleurs ? Bref ceux qui m'héberge m'ont annoncé au dîner du vingt-trois mai, soit deux mois avant mon anniversaire que mon père été mort. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai rien ressentit an faite. Je crois que pour moi, mon père est mort le jour où nous avons appris que maman s'était suicidée. Car c'est se jour là où il s'est brisé pour de bon.

Mais a partir de ce jour, j'ai entendu _sa voix_ ! Bien que différente, je saurais toujours la reconnaître. Alors j'ai écouté, essayant de n'entendre qu'elle sans sucée mais alors que j'étais seul à la maison, les voix sont devenu de plus en plus forte. Ces dans ses moment là que je me met à boire. Mais Alain et Nina se sont doutés de quelque chose il y a peu et ils ont caché la clé du bar.

Je me suis donc mise à hurler. Mais elles ont hurlées encore plus fort que moi alors j'ai soufflé un grand coup et j'ai dit :

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ma voix était différents. Un peu comme lorsque on parle a travers une vitre. Je l'ai entendu sans l'a reconnaître. C'est très étrange comme sensation. Mais le pire, c'est que _les voix se sont tues_ !

Papa, est-tu là ?

Oui mon cœur. Le miens, de cœur, tomba au fond de mes chaussettes.

Comment...

Je crois que tu as un don ma fille. Tu peut entendre les morts. Enfin ceux qui ne sont pas passé de l'autre côté.

L'autre côté ?

Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit Annaëlle. Je sais juste qu'une lumière va nous apparaître et que si je l'a vois, je devra y aller pour rejoindre ta mère et ta sœur...

Et pourquoi tous le monde parle ? Je veux pas de se don !

Nana, calme-toi ! Tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser mais sache que si tous se monde te parle, c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Pour passer de l'autre côté, leur âmes doit être en paix.

De quoi tu as besoin papa ?

De ton pardon mon poussin. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fais subir tous cela. Tu ne peux pas imaginé comme j'ai honte d'avoir été un père si lamentable...

Papa, je ne t'en veux pas. On a tous été chacun de notre côté pour le deuil de Luna, nous nous sommes renfermé et nous nous sommes détruit. Papa va de l'autre côté et soit heureux avec maman et Luna.

Merci... » Et je sentis comme si on m'enlevais un poids des épaules. Je me regarda dans le miroir et je me vis.

Un visage pâle avec de large cerne violet un peu trop maigre. De long cheveux roux frisé, et des yeux marrons si foncé qu'on ne discerne presque pas la différence avec la pupille. J'étais effrayante mais un petit sourire étirait mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas heureuse de ce don, mais je savais maintenant de que je n'étais pas folle.

Et j'allais faire le bien avec.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Vingt ans. J'ai presque atteint l'âge fatidique où on me mettra à la porte. J'ai encore du mal à maîtriser mon don. Une fois par semaine, j'aidais quelqu'un : homme, femme ou enfant. Mais c'était plus rare pour ces derniers car ils n'ont pas vécu assez longtemps, la plupart du temps, pour avoir quelque chose à se reprocher.

A chaque fois qu'ils rejoignent_ la lumière_, c'est comme si un poids que je ne connaissais pas, s'enlevait de mes épaules. Dieux seul sait à quel point ce moment est bon !

Alain et Nina me trouve de plus en plus bizarre. Je les comprend ! Une fille qui parle toute seul ça doit être un peu flippant...

Moi , je me sens de mieux en mieux ! Je ne sais pas d'où viens se don, mais depuis que je l'utilise, les voix sont moins pressentes et quand je leur ordonne de se taire, c'est silence totale ! Je me surprend à rire avec mes collègues quelque fois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai plus fait... Je mange mieux, je dors mieux et mes économies sont tellement importante (entre l'héritage et mon boulot) que je pense m'acheter une petite maison. Mon permis a été payer pas une association pour les enfants orphelins et ma voiture par moi-même comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Une petite fiat 500.

Je pense que je vais quitter le canada pour les États-Unis, je voudrais ouvrir ma propre boutique de vêtement. Un rêve que je partageais avec ma douce Luna... Bref je me renseigne pour devenir auto-entrepreneuse et pour l'instant tous se passe à merveille !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai aidé un vieil homme à passer de l'autre côté, sa femme et lui on eu un accident de voiture alors qu'il été au volant, il est mort sur le coup. Elle, elle venait de sortir du coma . Il m'a fallu six jours pour réussir à le faire passer de l'autre côté ! La femme lui en voulais, pas de l'incident mais qu'il soit mort. De plus elle ne me croyait pas, elle a été très têtu... Mais tous à fini par s'arranger quand je lui ai parler de leur noces et elle a fini par lui accorder le pardon.

Mais ils y a des âmes qui ont vraiment des caractères de chiens ! Ils veulent passé tous de suite alors que j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre ! Enfin je ne _choisi_ pas vraiment. C'est très bizarre, c'est comme si leur voix m'attirais, je n'entendait qu'eux, les paroles des autres devienne pour moi du charabia ! Cela durait quelques secondes et je savais que c'est _lui_ qu'il faut que j'aide ! Je n'ai jamais essayer d'aller contre se sentiment.

Je suis en route pour rentrer à la maison quand je sens comme si l'air vibrais autour de moi. Ce sont les âmes, elles se sont toutes mises à bouger ensemble, j'essaye de les écouter et j'entends d'elles qu'un danger approche.

Je me met à courir tous en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors les âmes me protégeaient ?

Je me retourne mais je ne voie rien. Puis je percute quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de _très_ dur.

« Bonjours petite. Je suis désolé pour se que je vais te faire. Cette voix à beau être merveilleusement belle, elle me donne des frissons de terreur. Tous d'un coup, j'ai froid.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je me relève et le regarde la tête haute.

- Je n'aime pas quand mon diner pose des questions.

- Quoi ? » Et la je vois ses canines l'allonger, c'est yeux devenir rouges et des veines noirs recouvrir son visage.

Je n'ai qu'une seul réaction. Hurler. Et cela à l'air de porter ses fruits car il met aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles et tombe à genoux. Je le contourne toujours en hurlant (j'ai beaucoup de voix) et je me met à courir plus vite que jamais jusqu'à chez moi. J'y arrive enfin et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« C'est un vampire » Une des âmes eu toute mon attention avec cette phrase. L'homme avait vraiment l'air sur de lui.

« Comment sait-tu ça ? Je lui demande.

- Un des leur m'a tué ma dame

- Et comment nous nous en débarrassons ?

- Un pieux en bois dans le cœur. »

Bordel, cette situation est surréaliste. _Un vampire m'a attaqué_ !

Je dormis mal cette nuit la. J'avais peur que le vampire me vide de mon sang pendant la nuit, même si selon l'âme, les vampires ne peuvent pas rentrer dans une maison sans être invité. Je me demande si il existe d'autres créatures...

Le lendemain, je partis travailler, comme chaque jours sauf que cette fois si, j'avais un pieu sous mon gilet. Si la police m'arrête avec un truc pareil...

Tous se passa bien, de toute façon d'après Bart -c'est le nom de l'âme tué pas un vampire- les vampires brûlent au soleil, donc le seul moment où il peut m'attaquer est lorsque je descend du bus et que je rentre chez moi peu après le coucher du soleil.

Donc j'étais en train de faire se trajet lorsque les âmes me remirent en gardent. Je pris mon pieu.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour m'échapper la première fois, mais cette fois, je t'aurais ! »

Je me retourna aussi vite que je peux et je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Il a des cheveux blond et une peau très blanche. Il est beau.

Je ne pus l'observer d'avantage car il me tira le bras avec une force inhumaine et me plaqua au mur. J'étais complètement sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il me percer le cou de ses dent, là, se fut la douche froide.

Et pour lui aussi d'ailleurs car il recula le plus vite possible de moi à une vitesse ahurissante ! Il s'étouffait avec mon sang... Comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison.

Je le voie tomber à terre puis se mettre à convulser avant de ne plus bouger. Je m'approche, la pieux à la main et je me fige.

Il est mort.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 **

Bon, après cette nouvelle, j'ai pris la décision de rentrer chez moi car, déjà, un vampire a des intentions qui me sont inconnu à mon égard et de deux, je suis un peu chamboulé car on viens de m'apprendre de que je ne suis pas humaine car je n'ai pas d'aura.

Enfin, c'est ma conclusion.

Je rentre donc chez moi, énervé, stressé, perdu.

Je vais directement dans ma chambre et prend un livre au hasard traînant pas terre. Je suis une grande lectrice de livre. J'ai même un budget livre, vu que j'en achète environ deux tous les mois. Je regarde la couverture du livre après mettre coucher sur mon lit encore défait : Les trois mousquetaires. J'adore ce livre, c'est un des premier que j'ai lue.

Lire est ma deuxième passion favorite après le sport. J'adore les livres d'aventure, avec plein de sentiments qui guident les personnages. Je ne lis pas les livres avec des zombies, des vampires ou des robots. J'ai déjà assez de surréaliste dans ma vie.

Bref, les livres me permettent de fuir ma vie en quelque sorte. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant : fuir le bordel de ma vie.

Je suis en pleine lecture d'un passage entre D'Artagnan et Madame Bonacieux quand on toqua à la porte. Je resta un moment immobile. Nina et Alain ne sont pas là, mais chez des amis et ils ont leur clé donc qui sa peux bien être ?

On toque encore. Plus fort cette fois. Je me lève et regarde l'heure. Il est déjà 22h06. Je descend les escaliers silencieusement puis regarde à travers le judas. Merde, c'est le vampire de tout-à-l'heure. Il lève soudain les yeux vers le judas et je peux voir qu'ils ne sont pas que bleue, ils ont des nuances de gris. Je sens mes jambes tremblés face à ce regard alors qu'une porte nous sépare !

« Je sais que tu es juste derrière la porte, j'entends ton cœur. Je veux juste te parler.

- Et bien parle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à parler sans que ma voix me lâche.

- Annaëlle, c'est ça ? Pourrais-tu au moins ouvrir la porte. De toute façon je ne peux pas rentrer.

- Ils ont dit que tu es différent. Je préfère ne pas tenté le diable. Prudence est mère de sûreté non ?

- Les âmes, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'aurais voulu te tué, j'aurais pu le faire il y a longtemps.

- Tu es peut-être un psychopathe qui aime tué leur victimes sur le pas de leurs portes.

- Bon, arrête ce jeux tu veux. Je commence à perdre prescience. » Son visage deviens plus sombre et ses yeux aussi, le gris l'emportant sur le bleu. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur. Pire, je suis terrifiée. J'ouvre très légèrement la porte pour ne faire passer qu'un œil et lui demande :

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrais que tu peux voir les morts.

- Pas tous... Seulement ceux qui ne sont pas encore passé de l'autre côté. Et je ne les voie pas vraiment. Je les entend plutôt.

- L'autre côté ?

- La lumière, le paradis, ce que vous croyez qu'il y a après la mort !

- En faite, j'étais en ville car on m'a dit qu'un de mes hommes serait mort bizarrement. Puis, j'ai entendu parler d'une femme qui aurait été sa proie. Comme quoi il voulait la vider de son sang. Mais qu'elle lui a échapper une première fois. Alors j'ai enquêté et je t'ai trouvé. Je t'ai suivit pendant trois jours et j'ai remarqué que tu parlais souvent seul. Puis, j'ai entendu parler d'une femme qui parlerais au mort. Et c'était toi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Klaus Mikaelson. Hybride originel.

- Hybride originel ?

- Moi et m'a famille sommes les tous premiers vampires. Sauf que moi, je suis aussi un loup-garou. »

Je digéra doucement cette information. J'avais devant moi l'être le plus puissant de la planète. Et les loup-garous existait. Et il y avait même des mélanges ! Sans vraiment faire attention, j'ouvris un peu plus la porte, nous permettant de nous dévisager l'un l'autre mieux. Il portais un jean bleu foncé, un haut noir avec un collier de perle, une veste marron et des chaussures cirées, certainement de marque, noir. Il était classe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je demande finalement.

- Je te veux toi. Je crois que tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne le pense.

- Vous savez ce que je suis ?

- Non. Mais je connais des sorcières qui pourrons répondre à cette question. » A tient, les sorcières existe aussi ! Bonne nouvelle !

« Et pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous voulez m'utiliser n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être.

- Je ne vous servirais à rien. Je ne fais que voir les morts bordel !

- Et ton sang est irrésistiblement tentant et en même temps mortel.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui, Annaëlle. Tu est comme une lampe pour un papillon, attirant et mortel. Tu pourrais faire une arme redoutable, j'en suis sûr. Tes pouvoirs doivent être immense.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre pouvoir.

- Ils vont finir par arriver à force d'être entourer d'être-surnaturel.

- Je. N'ai. Pas. D'autre. POUVOIR ! » Je lui hurle à bout de nerf. Je veux qu'il parte !

En pensant à cela, je sentis l'air bouillir autour de moi. "Non, ce n'est pas l'air ni même les âmes, ça viens de moi" je pensa tous d'un coup. Klaus aussi le sentis, à la tête qu'il faisait. Je sentis quelque chose se réveiller en moi et un sourire épanouie étira mes lèves. Je me sentais si bien...

Soudain Klaus s'approche comme pour rentrer chez moi et le... truc autour de moi se mit à vibrer de plus en plus fort.

" Laisse-moi entrer" Il m'ordonne ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

"Il essaye de t'hypnotiser" chuchote la voix de Bart près de moi.

J'entre alors dans une colère énorme. Et cette chose autour de moi se regroupe autour de mon poing gauche serré. Je le sent vibrer a cause de cette pression.

J'ouvre la porte en grand, la faisant claquer, puis tend mon poing vers lui, instinctivement. Klaus me regarde avec surprise puis, commence à reculer les yeux sur mon poing, méfiant. J'ouvre alors d'un coup mon poing et une lumière blanche s'en sort nous aveuglant alors.

Quand j'ouvre finalement les yeux, après que mon bras finisse de trembler. Autour de moi, tous n'est que carnage. Les voitures sont retournées, les volets des maison arrachés et les vitres brisées. Les clôtures sont éparpiller sur la route, et les arbres dans les jardins de mes voisins sont couchés, déracinés. Un vacarme d'enfer règne dans la rue. Des alarmes, des pleures, des cris.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que seul ma maison n'a pas été touché. Est-ce moi qui a fait ça ?

Et où est Klaus ?

**Du côté de Klaus**

J'ai volé pendant plus de dix secondes avant d'atterrir dans un quartier à presque un kilomètre de celui de Annaëlle. Je vous laisse imaginer la violence de ma chute. Je suis un vampire et pourtant, il m'a fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir me lever. La plupart de mes os ont dus se briser. Un cratère de un mètre de profondeur marque l'endroit de ma chute. Je suis atterri dans un petit parc. On peut dire que j'ai de la chance !

Elle est bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais... Donc encore plus intéressante ! Je ne vais pas la laisser, je veux l'avoir. Une telle puissance à mes côté serait bénéfique. Et si elle continue à refuser, je la tuerais ! Quel gâchis...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 **

Une semaine est passé depuis l'incident et tous n'a fait qu'empirer.

J'ai fini pas assumer que c'est moi qui a fait ça. Que j'avais plus de pouvoir que je ne le croyais. Et je m'en suis voulu. J'ai détruis tellement de chose à tous les gens de mon quartier que je ne sortais plus de chez moi de peur de les croiser. J'ai si honte...

En plus, j'ai appris que trois ados traînaient dans les rues au moment de... "l'accident" et ont été blessés. C'est superficielle mais je les ai quand même blessé à cause d'une colère. Je me suis mise à me détester.

Puis Klaus, qui à obtenu je ne sais comment mon numéro de téléphone, ne fait que me harceler. Il me propose de m'aider à me contrôler, en échange à chaque fois qu'il a besoin de moi, je dois l'aider. Proposition que j'ai refusé.

Bref, j'ai les nerfs à vif.

Mais, aujourd'hui, le huit juillet, se fut le jour qui marquera m'a vie à jamais.

Nina et Alain ont commencés à se poser beaucoup de questions sur moi. Notamment est-ce que c'est moi qui a fait ça ? Question dés plus pertinente, vu que il n'y que notre maison, sur les trois cent mètres à la ronde qui n'a _rien_. Mais, ils ne peuvent pas expliquer comment. Moi non plus.

Alors, ils ont commencer à parler avec nos voisins de leur soupons. Voisin qui on eux aussi commencer à se poser aussi des questions sur moi.

Donc, lorsque je sortit le huit juillet, tous le monde me regarda. On cessa ses activités dans le jardin pour m'observer, on alla à la fenêtre pour me voir passer. Ce fus un moment qui me parut très long ! Le pire, ce fus quand des gens -la plupart des fils de mes voisins les plus proche ayant la vingtaine d'années- commença à me suivre. J'en compta sept. Je marcha donc plus vite en prenant l'initiative de ne pas attendre le bus à l'arrêt mais d'aller à pied à mon travaille. Mes soudains la moitié de leur groupe, qui ont dût passer par des ruelles qui me sont inconnu, fut devant moi.

« Bonjours... Je dit, avouons-le, en panique totale.

- C'est toi Annaëlle ? Dit un des gars

- Euh ouai...

- C'est la sorcière ! Dit un autre derrière moi.

- Quoi ? Non mais je... »

Mais soudain, je fut pousser violemment dans mon dos et je tomba à quatre pattes à terre. Je reçu des coups de pied de partout, dans les côtes, au visage, aux jambes. Puis avec sadisme, on me tira les cheveux pour me mettre debout et on m'emmena vers une ruelle avant de me plaquer contre un mur.

« Et si on s'amusait un peu avec elle les gars ? Dit celui qui m'a emmener là. Je ne pouvais les distinguer, les larmes brouillant m'a vue. Mais je les entendit rire et opiner. Une terreur sans nom envahi mon corps, qui en fut paralysé. _Ils voulaient me violer ! _

Je sentis l'un des gars m'enlever sauvagement mon gilet, me laissant en débardeur devant eux. Je sentis des mains sur mon corps et je me débattis de toute mes force mais on me pris les bras et les plaqua dans mon dos. Je tomba à genoux. Quand je vis, à travers mes larmes, l'un d'eux se mettre devant moi, en train de défaire sa ceinture, je hurla de tous mes forces. Les âmes paniquer, ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que bouger dans tous les sens.

Je sentis vaguement qu'on me lâcha, et j'entendis des hurlements et des bruits de bagarre avant de tomber inconsciente.

Je me réveille doucement. Avant de me souvenir se qui viens de se passer et je me lève aussitôt. « Je suis où là ? » Je pense en paniquant. Une âme commence à me parler :

« Le vampire t'as aidé !

- Niklaus ?

- Oui. »

Je suis dans un grand lit, le plus grand lit que j'ai jamais vue, à part à la télé ! Sous une montagne de couverture dans les tons beiges. Je voie que j'ai toujours mes vêtement. Bon signe déjà.

En regardant autour de moi, je vois un bureau en verre, une bai vitré cacher par de lourds rideaux opaques marron et une armoire en bois devant moi et deux porte. Je sors du lit et m'étire. Et de violentes douleur partout sur mon corps me rappelle chaque coup...

Je vais vers la première porte, c'est la salle de bain. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai un mouvement de recule. J'ai un énorme hématome sur la joue droite, la lèvre fendu et une coupure qui pars du milieu de mon front jusqu'à mon sourcil gauche. Je ne parle même pas de mes cheveux, qui ressemble plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'autre chose.

Je sors finalement de la pièce pour aller vers l'autre porte, qui mène à un salon. Très lumineux et très élégant. En regardant par la bai vitré, je remarque que nous somme au moins au vingtième étage. Et que nous sommes plus à Monte-Réal.

Je panique un peu plus et je fais le tour de la pièce. Personne. La double porte dans le salon mène à un couloir et je devine que je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel. Mais où ?

Je prend la décision de prendre une douche rapide, puis en sortant, voyant l'état de mes vêtement, j'en cherche d'autre dans l'armoire. Je prend un t-shirt noir, deux fois trop grand et je garde mon jean. Il est troué mais avec la mode de maintenant, on ne remarquera rien !

Mon estomac finit par crier famine et je regarde l'heure. 15H22. Puis la date en-dessous. Le neuf juillet. _Merde ! _

J'entends quelqu'un entrant dans l'appartement. Je décide de me cacher sous le lit. Oui, je regarde trop de film.

J'entends la personne entrer dans la chambre et je retiens ma respiration. Je voie des chaussure noir, cirées, classe. Ne me dites pas que c'est...

« Bouh ! Me fit Klaus en me regardant, un genoux à terre, visiblement très amusé !

- Idiot ! Où-est-ce que tu m'a emmené ?

- Seattle ! Tu aimes gamine ?

- Je ne suis pas une gamine !

- Je te signale que tu te cache sous un lit ! » Un sourire de plus en plus grand illumine son visage au fil de la conversation. Et ses yeux son d'un bleu envoutant, sans aucune trace de gris. Il est beau comme ça, avec ses cheveux châtain ondulé et ses lèvres pleine.

« Tu m'as sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui dit en sortant de ma cachette.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu n'a pas utilisé tes pouvoirs ?

- Je veux pas être un monstre. Je chuchote. Et je ne sais même pas les utiliser !

- Les monstre, ici, se sont eux ! Ils se sont tous liguer contre toi ! Ta propre famille !

- Ce n'est pas ma famille. Sa fait un moment que j'en n'ai plus... Je lui dit avec un sourire timide.

- Alors viens avec moi, tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Il me dit, sérieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sera pas qu'une arme, je te le promet. Je te protège et toi, quand tu contrôleras tes pouvoirs, tu en fera autant.

- Tu me laissera partir un jour ? Et même, tu es sur de pouvoir te contrôler, avec mon sang ?

- Un jour... Quand je décideras que tu en a assez fait pour moi, je te laisserais le choix. Et je t'ai emmener jusqu'ici alors que tu étais ouverte de partout, j'ai nettoyé tes blessure, et je suis toujours vivant donc je ne t'ai pas mordu ! »

Je le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Je n'ai plus de toit, plus d'argent, plus de travaille, il ne me reste que des ennemis. Il me donne la protection, un toit, et il est assez riche pour me payer un max' de truc... Peut-être même après que tous sera fini, je pourras enfin réaliser mon rêve ?

Mes yeux n'ont pas quittés les siens durant toute mes réflexions.

« OK » Je dis finalement en le tendant la main. Qu'il sera avec un sourire mystérieux. Ais-je fais le bon choix ?

Nous sommes partis faire quelque magasins pour m'acheter des vêtements -je n'allais pas m'habiller avec les siens quand même ?!- et il m'en acheta pour au moins 300$ ! J'hallucinais ! Il m'emmenais dans des boutiques plus chic les unes des autres mais j'arrivais au bout du compte à l'emmener vers des magasin plus modeste où j'acheta des t-shirt simples, des slims, des joggings, deux vestes, un manteau, une paire de botte, une paire de basket et des chaussures à talon et quelques autres choses qu'il me choisit.

J'appris à le connaître un peu, il s'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson, mais tous le monde l'appelle Klaus « c'est mieux Nik, je peux t'appeler Nik ? - Si tu veux. », qu'il était très puissant, qu'il tuait tous ses ennemis, qu'il buvait du sang mais mangeait aussi de la nourriture humaine, qu'il avait un grand frère Elijah, une petite sœur Rebecca et un petit frère Kol. Ils sont tous des vampires sauf lui qui est une hybride « Mais pourquoi ? - Je t'expliquerais plus tard Annaëlle ! », qu'il adorait le luxe, la peinture et qu'il était assez marrant quand il n'était pas flippant.

On rentra après avoir mangé -dévore pour moi- trois heures plus tard.

Il me dit qu'on partirait demain vers San Francisco pour voir une sorcière pour moi. Je stressa tous la nuit, me demandant ce qu'elle me ferait et si elle savait se que j'étais.

Et si je voulais le savoir surtout...

* * *

Merci pour tes reviews megane ! Alors pour le Klannaëlle, je ne sais pas n'ont plus... Je pense que dans 3-4 chapitre, ils vont arriver à Mistic Falls et les autres personnages vont beaucoup jouer sur leur relation.

Pour ces pouvoirs, ils faudra être patient parce que je ne vais pas tous révéler de si tôt ...

Ensuite, vu qu'elle commence à découvrir ces pouvoir, Klaus fera d'autre vole plané t'inquiète pas ! ;)

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, n'hésitaient pas à mettre un commentaire ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Nous avons roulé pendant plusieurs heures, les fenêtres ouvertes, avant d'arriver à San Francisco. Je suis restée silencieuse pendant tous le trajet. Les pensés tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, sans jamais trouver de solutions.

Je pensa, avec un certain pincement de cœur, aux âmes que j'ai laissé à Monte-Réal. Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, je me suis attachée à eux. Tous ses voyages me montre à quel point je suis seul. Je n'arrive même plus à voir mon pouvoir comme une malédiction. Car il me permet de ne plus être seul.

Nous sommes arriver à San Francisco sous un ciel gris aux nuages gonflé de pluie. Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas aimer cette ville.

Klaus alla dans un hôtel de luxe et nous paya une chambre chacun, avant de partir rapidement. Va-t-il se nourrir ? Va-t-il tué ?

Je me sens différente aujourd'hui. Quelque chose en moi me rend plus méfiante. Es-ce la rencontre prochaine avec une sorcière qui me fait cette effet ? Tant de question, si peut de réponses...

Je prend la décision de sortir me promener en ville. Cela ne pourras me faire que du bien. Dans le pire des cas, j'ai mes pouvoirs (que je ne sais pas utiliser).

Alors que je m'achète un café à un starbuck, une voix commence à me parler.

« Vous êtes une bien étranger jeune fille ! » C'est une âme. C'est très étrange, je n'ai pas penser une seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir des âmes dans d'autre ville que la mienne !

« Bonjours ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Richard McGornder ! Et vous mademoiselle ? »

« Annaëlle.

J'aide les âmes à passer de l'autre côté. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter.

« Je vois... » Il y eu un silence bizarre avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

« Je peux vous aidez ...? » Je dis légèrement hésitante.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Oh merde, ça ne me dit rien là.

* * *

Je suis en train de prendre un thé dans une boite de strip-tease.

Vous vous demandez comment je suis arriver là ?

Et bien en faite, l'âme que j'ai aidé avait un frère jumeaux avec lequel il ne parlait plus car...

C'est un travestis. L'âme voulait que je dise à son frère, qui fait une très belle femme soi-dite en passant, qu'il était terriblement désolé pour son comportement bla-bla-bla... Digne d'un feuilleton de samedi après-midi.

Mais le thé est très bon.

« Bon, je ne peux rester plus longtemps avec vous Mada... Monsieur ? »

« Oui, oui, merci ! Mon frère, mon chère Anthony, est depuis longtemps pardonné ! »

Le poids habituel s'enleva de mes épaules. Une affaire plutôt vite réglé.

Alors que je sortais que se club de strip-tease, des bruits étranges provenant d'une ruelle, à quelque mètre de moi, me parvient. Les souvenirs de ma propre agression défila devant mes yeux, et me fis l'effet d'un coup de poing. Sans que je ne puis me l'empêcher, mes pas prirent la direction de la ruelle. Et ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'être au proie d'un cauchemars.

Klaus est train de vider de son sang une fille, très certainement une des strip-tease.

* * *

Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Klaus n'a rien vu.

Klaus est un monstre.

J'ai l'impression d'être en mode pilotage automatique, car ma tête est vide, et mon esprit loin ! Très loin.

Avec la fille. La fille que j'aurais pus être, dans d'autre circonstance.

Klaus est un montre.

Je cligne de yeux et soudain, telle une énorme vague, une horreur sans nom s'abat sur moi. Je me suis laisser faire par ce monstre, qui ne voie en moi qu'une arme !

« Annaëlle ! J'ai téléphoné à la sorcière, nous allons aller la voir demain matin ! » Me dit Klaus, visiblement heureux, en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Super. » Un sourire faux étire mes lèvres.

Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il me demande, me scrutant.

« Un peu stressé... d'aller voir cette sorcière. » Je réponds, alors qu'un frisson me parcoure toute entière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Savoir ce que tu es ne changeras pas qui tu es, Annaëlle. » Il me dit doucement, posant une main sur mon épaule. Sans savoir pourquoi, un calme m'enveloppa, et je lui souris, sincère, cette fois-ci.

On ne naît pas monstre. On le devient. A cause de la souffrance, de la tristesse, des épreuves de que nous traversons.. A force d'être haï, rejeter, ignorer.

Je le changerais. Car mon devoir est d'aider les gens. Morts ou vivants.

* * *

Je me réveilla, avec la sensation que l'on me caresse les cheveux.

« Il faut se lever, _Love_. »

Je vais bientôt savoir ce que je suis. Et voir me première sorcière aussi.

Mais rien de tous cela m'importe.

C'est Klaus qui occupe toute mes penser. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Pas de la manière que l'on aime son amant dans tous les cas. Mais quelque chose nous lie, je le sais, je le _sens_.

« Nik... Tu me laisseras pas seul, hein ? »

« Qu'importe se que tu es Anna. Humain, sorcière, loup-garou, vampire, ou je ne sais quoi encore, nous sommes tous des monstres. Tous. Je n'ai aucun droit de te juger. Ni moi, ni personne. »

Je me leva doucement et partit prendre une douche.

_Nous sommes tous des monstres._

L'eau coule sur moi, trempant mes cheveux. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est loin d'être parfait, mais pouvons-nous être si défaitiste en traitant l'Humanité de monstre ?

Je soupire, en continuant de me préparer. Il n'y a pas de réponse à cette question. Comme à beaucoup d'autres questions.

Alors que j'essuie la buée du miroir, je vis mon reflet. Une jeune fille un peu trop maigre, aux yeux un peu trop sombre, aux cheveux indomptable et à la peau blanche.

Je suis certainement très puissante avec tous mes pouvoirs, alors pourquoi je me sens si faible ?

Je suis jeune et je me sens si vieille...

Je souris tristement à mon reflet. Je suis une fille résignée, sans espoir. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me laisse guider par Nik, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, à par la vie.

Après un petit-déjeuné léger, nous sommes monté dans la voiture de Klaus, qui pris la route menant à l'appartement de la sorcière, s'appelant Béatrice.

Alors que nous roulions depuis quelque minutes, la pluie se mis à tomber à grosse goutte. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. L'anticipation ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et entoura de mes bras mes jambes repliés. En jetant un coup d'œil vers Nik, je le vis concentré sur la route. Ou plus probablement plongé dans ses pensés.

Je ferma les yeux, essayant de me calmer.

Quelque minutes plus trad, nous sommes arrivé.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ! Je vais essayer de mettre la suite bientôt. **

**Merci à megane, Saina126 et meumeu3312 pour leurs reviews :) **


End file.
